


An Artic Christmas

by Loonstar



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loonstar/pseuds/Loonstar
Summary: Just some fluff story with a tint of angst at the beginning. Techno and the rest of Sbi spend Christmas together.None of this is canon to the Dream smp storyline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	An Artic Christmas

Techno sat in a chair as he watched snow slowly outside his window. Sighing softly as he turned away from looking outside, looking at his house.  
Normally he liked the quiet and calm of his cottage. But after all that had happened recently, he missed them. His home seemed quiet without the loud shrieking laughter of Tommy as he laughed at something Ghostbur did, then Phil leaning backward as he laughed at them. Filling the air with happy thoughts and moments.  
They were all off somewhere he wasn't allowed even during the festive season. Techno had insisted that he would be fine alone, wanting them to go and have fun without the others getting angry just by his presence. But he couldn't help but regret it slightly.  
The pig rested his head against his hand as he stared at his drink in hand, watching steam swirl up and fogging his glasses slightly. {This is what I wanted isn't it?} He thought to himself as he drank the bitter brew, too lazy to sweeten it. Techno wasn't even drinking it to stay awake at this point, he just wanted the warmth. It wasn't like a single cup of coffee gave him enough caffeine anyway these days. So when he started to drift asleep in his chair he wasn't surprised when being just crash into a deep sleep.

The night of the tundra enveloped the boys as they carried their bags. The moon reflecting on the frozen ponds and snow, making the night seem more magical. Phil saw smoke rising up through the chimney of his friend's house as they approached. He wasn't sure if Techno went to sleep already or not, and if he had he didn't want to wake him. Going up to a tree he turned to his sons Tommy and Ghostbur, holding his finger to his mouth in a 'shh' action. Setting the bags on the snow, the ground making a soft crunch under them.   
As quietly as they could the boys worked away into the night, decorating the tree as snow fell around them. Ghost ur handling the stuff high at the top, Phil in the middle, and then Tommy on the base. Tinsel strands of silver, gold, red, and light blue liner the pine. Ornaments of balls of blue and other colors made off wool hung from it, made of Friend's wool. The sheep was sleeping under the tree trunk, a red ribbon tied around his neck.  
Then a gold star sat perched on the top of the tree to finish it off.  
The boys looked at the tree, looking at it from a distance to admire their work before sneaking over to the house. Ghostbur stood next to Techno's horse Carl as he started to braid ribbon into his mane and tail, adding small jewels and bells as well. But Phil and Tommy went inside.  
The father nodded to his youngest, watching the blond-haired kid smile cheekily. Tiredness hinting his sky blue eyes as he headed downstairs to go to sleep, letting Philza and Ghostbur to do the rest of the preparations. Phil would go and check on him later to be sure he actually was sleeping well. But he looked at Techno with his ice-blue eyes that rivaled that of the artic's own ice it seemed. Quietly he pulled a blanket from off the top of a chest near the fire, removing the cup from Techno's hand and setting it on the window sill. Covering the bulky pigman in the fire warmed blanket, watching his face contort from a look of stress to one of comfort as the warmth covered him.  
Phil smiled softly, he knew Techno would never let him treat him like he would Tommy or Wilbur. Like a son. But when he did stupid things like fall asleep in a chair he tended to at least try to be somewhat fatherly in a way.  
Moving across the wooden floor graceful Phil opened the bag, exposing a box wrapped in colorful holiday paper, brown butcher paper, or old newspaper. Most of the gifts were from Phil and his sons, but a few were from people that lived near or in L' Manberg. Softly Phil put the gifts near the fireplace but still far enough away where embers might come out and burn the paper then start a fire. The man looked at the tags as he pulled them out, wanting to be sure that nothing abnormal was in the bunch. Thankfully nothing was wrong, just some presents got a little beat up.  
Phil smiled softly as he looked at the pile beside the chest, glancing at Techno who was starting to snore slightly in his chair. Softly he climbed down the ladder then the ladder that led to the room Tommy had hollowed out under Techno's home to make a place for himself. He found his youngest sleeping snuggly up in his bed, the yellow blanket he had pulled up over his head slightly. But he seemed to be sleeping well for once, rather than having a night terror or sleepwalking as Techno told him what been happening recently.  
Phil breathed a sigh of relief as he leaned up against the wall and slid down, the events of today starting to take a toll on him. His boots and cape were covered in snow so he tiredly removed them, a yawn stretching across his face. He recounted the day, trying to stay awake but was struggling to do so. Attempting to fight sleep so that he could be there for Tommy if necessary but, he soon found himself asleep on the floor. His cape across his lap from getting the snow out. His chest rising and falling softly as he slept in the corner.

Ghostbur hummed softly as he fiddled with the horse's fur. The tune of a Christmas song he remembered sounding softly in the night air, mixed with the soft thumps up Friend and Carl stomping their hooves every once in a while. Ghostbur didn't really sleep but he did get drained from having to dodge snowflakes while decorating. So once he finished caring for the animals and giving them a treat he went inside.  
Going upstairs and finding his old friend Techno. {He snores.} He thought with a laugh before looking out the window, looking at the inky black sky that was starting to appear more clearly as the snow started to stop. Ghostbur yawn and laid on the floor near the presents and the fire.  
The house soon entirely silent, only sounds of the soft crackle of the fire and snores of the sleeping men could be heard in the house. The snow muting the word outside in a blanket of fresh snow, sparkled ribbons of snow being kicked up by the wind. Swirling up into the air.

Techno blinked open his eyes as gentle shades of pinks, oranges, and purples filed in through his window. He looked down at himself, finding a blanket on him. {I don't remember grabbing this. Was I that tired?} He asked himself, removing his glasses to rub his eyes. The click of the metal against his hooved hand sounding quiet, making him remember Phil and his boys were still gone. Leaving him alone.  
Tiredly he got up, removing the blanket from off him and folding it then set it back in his seat. Looking over to check on his fire, only to find Ghostbur on the floor next to a bunch of presents. Confusion filling his dark brown eyes and face as he looked at the scene before him. Shaking his head he put some beef with potatoes into a pan then placed it on the fire, trying to not wake Ghostbur or knock over the gifts.  
The smell of burning pine filled the air of the house as he went down to his basement. Digging through his chest to find a few things such as carrots or more food. Out of curiosity, he went down another floor. The ladder creaking slightly with each step and the soft thud of his feet as he walked across the floor to the other set of ladders. Going down to Tommy's room wondering if he had come home or camped out somewhere since Ghostbur was here.  
Instead, he found not only Tommy but Philza in the corner not far from his son. Now Techno was even more confused. {They could have just woken me up wanting beds.} He grumbled in his mind as he looked at Phil with his light blue and gray fur-lined cape laid out over him like a blanket. {I'll make more food then.} The tall man thought to himself as he went back upstairs to make more breakfast.  
Remembering what day it was. He couldn't just make beef and potatoes for Christmas breakfast, that would be lame. So instead he pulled out a cookbook, finding the recipe for different breakfasts. Deciding to make eggs, biscuits, and French toast then he'd grab some honey from his hives to go with it. It was perfect! As quickly and quietly as he could he started to prepare the meal for all of them, wanting the nice breakfast to be a surprise for them to wake up to. The smell of eggs and food filled the air, seeming to make the cottage even more warm and festive than it already was.   
The first person to wake up was Ghostbur who helped set up a bigger table in the small area, making them both laugh slightly when they really realized Techno's home wasn't made to house four people in one room to some degree. He set the eggs out and then the biscuits, french toast starting to pile up on a plate. "Hey, Wil can you go check if Phil or Tommy are awake. If they aren't don't wake them up yet, they need sleep." He asked his friend, watching him smile eagerly and disappear downstairs to go check on his family.  
Techno caught himself smiling softly. He didn't remember the last time he had celebrated Christmas with others like this. Normally Phil and the boys were stuck at home because they were too far away from Techno or off adventuring. Leaving him alone to do his own thing.  
But this year was different and he was glad to have this nice morning at least before maybe someone like Dream or Tubbo ruin it because they didn't understand the peace of a holiday. "Tommy is awake but, he's changing," Ghostbur said suddenly, snapping Techno into the present. "Good, if Tommy is up that probably means Phil will be up soon. He's got those weird dad senses." He said with a snort of laughter, setting the rest of the breakfast on the table. The warm tones of the rising sun filtered through the window, bathing the historically bloodthirsty pigman in pinks and oranges. Making the scarred man look like some optimistic adult who had faced many battles and wanted to settle down to read a book, yet the people they knew would never let him really rest. He had tried and they had killed him, even trying to kill his innocent horse, Carl. But he'd pushed it to the back of his mind for today. Today was for his friends and him to enjoy  
"It smells good," Tommy said, his head poking up from the hole in the floor where the ladder came up from. "I would sure hope it did you raccoon. If it smelled burnt or something I'd be concerned." Techno shot back in none serious manner, causing Tommy to let out that familiar shrieky laugh. The teen pulling out a chair to sit where his back faced the sunrise.  
Phil came up not too long after his youngest, his long hair in a loose ponytail that ran down his back to keep it out of the way. "Morning mate. This looks good Techno!" Phil said as he took a seat as well, a smile worn across his face as he dished up some food for himself.  
Techno pulled out a chair for himself, sitting beside his friends. Watching them all start to eat and talk. The house quickly filling with loud laughing and banter as they went on with their meal. The four catching up as if nothing were wrong in the world, because as long as the four of them were together. Nothing and no one could hurt them. Not a butcher army, not a government, not even Dream. Today they were just four sleepy boys, celebrating Christmas.


End file.
